Kitsune no Sennin
by WINDxNINJA
Summary: The toads know they'll get their sage out of Naruto when they want to, so they are pacient. But the kitsunes aren't as pacient. During the second Sasuke retrieval mission they make their move. Sexual content and detail in action and death but a LOL.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfic: Kitsune No Sennin

The trees creaked as the strong yet silent wind pushed against them, the sounds echoing in a slightly creepy sound through the forest reaching a single pair of ears. His blonde hair swayed with the wind as he stayed sitting against one of the slightly swaying trees.

He failed again, he thought, the boy had to resort to using _his_ chakra to fight off the Hebi sannin, and he hurt his teammate with it, he hurt _Sakura-chan_. He felt like shit right now. The blonde could only wallow in pity as his friend stayed with that _snake_. He was so caught up in his thinking that he could not sense the pair of red slitted eyes staring at him with curiosity. But who wouldn't? He was a ninja wearing mostly orange with neon yellow hair making a whole new kind of blonde; he tends to stand out.

She slowly took a step towards the boy, he seemed saddened with that distant look in his eyes but maybe this can pull him away from that temporary depression. She moved silently and made her way over to the boy.

Naruto could only look down as he felt sorry for himself, how can he bring Sasuke back from the corrupted sannin. He looked up absent mindedly and suddenly saw someone. She didn't seem a threat save for that kunai holster on her thigh but Naruto couldn't help but ready his spring loaded kunai up his sleeve.

She was sitting cross-legged a few feet away from himself, she had a violet corset that had a yellow ribbon tied around her abdomen and some of the piece of clothing hanged down the front and back. (Like Sakura's dress and Temari's combined)

She had long white spiky hair tied into a long pony tail at the back as he guessed it because the end poked out from behind her. What surprised him were the feint lines on her cheeks like his own whisker marks. He felt his own giving him that satisfied feeling he always gets from having them rubbed. Naruto guessed that she was about up to his nose in height and also she had a necklace that held a glass seemed to glow with white chakra around her neck. But the creepiest to him would be the red slitted eyes staring at him with interest.

"Hi." She said with a cheery tone. Naruto stood their trying to think of something to say, in his opinion she was really pretty.

"U-uh hi." He said with a single stutter. The girl giggled lightly at his stutter before continuing to speak.

"My name is Keitii, and I'm guessing you are Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto could only nod not wanting to stutter in front of the girl before he thought about her response. "How do you know my name?" He asked with slight alarm.

"We know a lot about you Naruto-kun." She said only making him more confused.

"We?" He said looking around to see if any other beautiful women were watching him. She giggled again and Naruto stopped immediately.

"Well you know one of them quite well as of matter of fact. You see Naruto-kun I'm a kitsune." She said almost too easily.

The blonde stared at her in shock; her a kitsune? Aren't they suppose to be raging monsters bent on destruction?

Keitii growled and her eyes narrowed while she said in a low voice. "I thought that if anyone you would look past what everyone says something is it would be you."

The jinchuuriki stared at her, did she just read his mind? "Yes I just did read your mind and I feel offended that you think so lowly of the kitsune without getting to really know any."

Naruto still stared at her and looked down and saying. "I'm sorry Keitii."

Keitii twirled some of her hair and said in a kind tone. "I accept your apology but don't go making assumptions about us." Naruto nodded and smiled back at her.

"So why are you here?" He asked her.

Keitii looked at him with a look of seriousness and said. "Well I'm here for two reasons. The first one is the most important."

Keitii stared at him for a moment to add to the dramatic effect. "The kitsune want you to be their sennin, they're hero, and they're sex toy."

To say Naruto was shocked would have been an understatement. He had to pause himself to think about it. "S-se-n-nin? Ch-champion? S-sex toy!" He said in a higher tone after each word.

Keitii giggled and chose to explain before the teen began to hyperventilate. "Well most of it is based on the second reason I'm here." She got on all fours and began inching herself closer to him.

Naruto slid back against the tree sweating profusely and noticed the size of her breasts moved with every movement. The blonde was in a daze until she was face to face with him and said. "You have my mother…" She took her pointer finger and jabbed him in the stomach. "And I want her back."

Naruto looked her straight in the eye and finally understood why her eyes were like that.

"Th-the k-Kyuubi no k-kitsune is y-your m-mom?!" He yelled in complete shock.

"And we're going to go see her." Naruto was about to protest when the kitsune tapped his forehead and everything went dark.

_Naruto's Mindscape:_

Naruto's vision blurred as he awoken, in the sewers he knew all to well with the vixen. Seeing this as an opportune moment he tried to voice his opinion now. "B-but Keitii the Kyuubi is a guy, I know what he sounds like!"

"That's because she made her voice sound like that to be intimidating to her enemies. In fact all kitsune are female, except one actually." She said as she looked around.

"Do you know the way to her?" Keitii's question was more rhetorical but Naruto sighed and nodded. The two began walking through the shin deep water; neither feeling like they need to talk, they finally reaching an opening, Naruto turned and Keitii followed.

As Naruto inched closer to the giant cage held together by an uncomfortably small seal, red eyes appeared and glared down at the blonde.

"Well, well, well kit, need more of my chakra to get your Uchiha back hmm?" Kyuubi said with a hint of maliciousness and laughter. Naruto glared up at her -he he was guessing- even after the demonic and masculine voice.

"Mom?" Naruto heard to his right. He turned and looked at Keitii who had tears in her eyes, Naruto forgot that she probably hasn't seen her mother in possibly sixteen years.

The huge glaring eyes softened and the red kitsune said. "Keitii?"

Naruto watched in fascination as the giant Kitsune began shrinking and morphing into a beautiful woman slightly taller than Keitii with long red hair, a necklace with a glowing red orb… oh and she was completely naked.

Naruto's face reddened and he turned around as the two met in a mother-daughter hug between the bars.

"Oh I've missed you so much Keitii!" Kyuubi said between sobs, holding onto her daughter for dear life.

"I missed you too Mom!" Naruto couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness, he doesn't have anyone like that at Konoha, sure he had close friends but after three years and returning no one really noticed his returning.

"You can get in on this hug if you want Naruto-kun." Keitii said still latched onto her mother between the bars. Naruto's reddened face turned crimson in slight perversion and anger, her mind-reading is getting annoying.

The Kyuubi let go of Keitii and stared at her momentarily. "Where's your brother?" Naruto's eyebrow raised, he thought all the kitsune were girls, oh except one.

"He's back at the village waiting for us." Keitii replied with a smile.

That's when Naruto choose to speak. "Wait how exactly are you going to get Kyuubi out of here? When Gaara's biju was extracted he… passed away." Naruto then paused before continuing anger seeped into his voice when he continued. "And explain to me why exactly I should trust her when she could just try and attack the leaf again."

Many of his more painful memories arose, Naruto getting kicked out of the orphanage, living alone in his apartment. Having to go to Ichiraku's for every meal because no one else would serve him. But the worst of all was having to cope with his sorrows on his own, rarely he met with the Hokage so he could only do what a child would do. He bottled them up, trying to forget all the pains with worthless pranks and a few fake-smiles.

And here was the cause of his messed up life, needing his help.

Naruto turned around too angry to be fazed by the kitsune's state of clothing. "You were the cause of why I'm hated everyday of my life, why I'm all alone, why I don't have a family. Why I don't have people who truly care for me. I'm just support for their perfect little worlds, and I can't even get a Mom of Dad out of it?! Why should I help you in any way?!"

Naruto's mind went into the no-fly zone and began thinking about his parents. Who were they? Did they care about him? Or did they just leave him on the streets and forget about him? Probably.

Naruto turned around and began to walk away. "I don't want to be a sennin of ruthless monsters who have fun destroying other people's lives."

Keitii stared at the red spiral on the boy as it began to get smaller and smaller. There went her chance to get her mother out of here. The extraction they planned required the cooperation of the jinchuuriki and he had every reason to just say no and leave. Just as it was about to disappear she heard her mother speak.

"It wasn't my fault." She said openly, the blonde stopped moving, waiting to hear the stupid excuse she had and just blast her excuse away. "I know you have every reason to be angry at me but I wasn't trying to ruin anyone's life, but it just happened thanks to the Uchiha."

Naruto turned and watched her with an angered stare. She continued. "I was trying to meet with a very close friend of mine. But the Uchiha found me and demanded my blood. You need it to create a summoning scroll that the Uchiha swore to posses. The fight broke out and I had to revert to my entire beast form."

"That is when the Yondaime sealed me into you. The whole Kyuubi attack was the cause of the Uchiha greed."

Naruto stood with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Is that the truth?" The nine tailed fox could only nod at the boy.

The two kitsune watched as the boy said nothing, Keitii refused to look into his mind to try and manipulate him with his own thoughts. Suddenly the blonde spoke. "Keitii, what happens if I agree to… all this?"

Keitii remembered clearly what her mission was and spoke in a serious tone. "We'll take you to our home and train you so your chakra can act in synch with the forces of nature, it is required for the unsealing. We will extract Kurisutiin or as how you humans call her the Kyuubi no Kitsune safely so neither of you are harmed. We will transform you into a male Kitsune and you will not only be our sennin but also a breeding stock for the women who wish to become pregnant and if you agree to, mate with them."

Naruto nodded and thought for several moments. "And if I disagree."

Keitii seemed apprehensive, many of the higher-ups believed that with their sexual attraction that any guy would agree immediately, but Naruto wasn't any guy obviously, he was something completely new.

"I didn't come prepared for a negative answer from you, but I would guess that we erase your memory of this point and you go on as life is and we will extract Kurisutiin on your deathbed whenever that is."

The two kitsune became worried, he had good reason to pick either one of the choices and Keitii was scared she may have to leave her mother in this horrible place, no offence to Naruto.

Naruto took a step and began approaching the two making them even more on edge. He stopped right in front of the bars and his eyes opened with an intimidating stare. "You said for me not to make assumptions about people I do not know and I agree." Naruto said. "You say that the attack that messed up my life was the Uchiha's doing."

Naruto focused on the supposed Kurisutiin and his gaze softened just barely as he said. "You say you aren't a ruthless monster, well I'm going to see it for myself, I accept."

Keitii jumped for joy and jumped into Naruto's arms for a hug. Naruto just froze on contact as the girl held her body against him for only a moment before it left. His thoughts came back to the present after several moments and felt a little happy about his decision but his worries did not leave him completely.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto turned to look at the still naked kitsune. She made a motion to come closer and Naruto slowly stepped forward.

When he was close enough Kurisutiin grasped him in a gentle hug and held him there. "I know it's probably been way too long but let me say now if you need anyone to talk to; I'll always be near bye."

Naruto stood like a statue for several moments. On instinct Naruto's arms came up and held her tightly. The blonde couldn't think of much to say save for. "Thank you…"

Naruto stood they're enjoying the safety of another one's grasp, the jinchuuriki lost track of time of how long they stood they're in front of Keitii hugging.

Naruto let go and let a small smile and blush appear. "I really needed that." The kitsune nodded and with a snap of her fingers they're vision darkened and Naruto and Keitii were sent back to the real world.

_Real world:_

The two woke up in a precarious position with the white haired girl laying on the blonde haired boy from feinting on him when they entered his mind, both were against the tree and they quickly separated each other.

"So how exactly is this going to work?" Naruto asked.

"First we need to get you to our home, Douketsugakure, the hidden den village, there we will meet up with others that have studied the seal on your stomach and will break it down. Then you will be turned into a Kitsune through an extremely powerful seal we have devised."

"If you have a seal that can change female kitsune to males then why don't you just grab any girl off the street?" Naruto asked.

Keitii answered with. "The seal needs an extremely large amount of chakra to work with, It requires the power of all three nine-tailed foxes. There are two more like my mother, and we had our sights on you for a while and think that if anyone you would be our best bet."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

Keitii sighed and answered back. "I honestly don't know completely, I thought it could be that since your body has adapted to my mother's chakra, then you should be able to adapt to the demonic chakra and it in itself will change to demonic chakra. But the higher-ups seemed to be hiding something."

Naruto thought silently while sitting cross-legged on the branch when some thoughts came up. "Hey. Where exactly is this, Douketsu and how long will it take for all of this to happen?"

Keitii smirked with that and began to explain. "Well you know how your toad summons come and go when they please? That's how we are going to leave. Douketsu is in the same plane of existence with the toads."

"So we're going to go where summons live?" Keitii just nodded at the bluntly stated explanation. "But that still doesn't explain how long it will take." Naruto added.

Keitii thought for a moment with a finger to her chin. "Technically it would take about a year. Mostly because…"

Keitii was halted by her explanation by Naruto's surprise. "A year! I don't have that much time right now I'm on a mission right now, and I can get Sasuke out of it."

"You didn't let me finish, when a kitsune achieves nine tails they are granted power over space and time. We will gather all the kitsune and use a jutsu to slow down time in our world so we can make a day in our world be a second in your world; so what will be a year in our world can be around six minutes in this world."

Naruto now question less took a few more breaths of air and sighed. "Are you ready? We can go right now." Keitii asked him.

With one more breath of air he nodded and said. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Keitii held out her hand and Naruto gently took it. Keitii made a single one-handed hand seal and the two were gone in a puff of smoke.

_Around six minutes later:_

Sakura rolled over in her sleep, she smiled as her masked ninja who so cleverly kept his face hidden rescued her from the enemy ninja in her nightmare turned dream. She could only make out the spiky blonde locks of hair that appear when he moves. All seemed peaceful when suddenly a sound blasted through the forest waking everything up around it. Sakura jumped up from her sleeping bag to hear the roaring of the sound.

From her medical lectures it was the sound of chakra being exerted, but the sounds were much smaller because no one could channel that much chakra from her studying. (If you want a sound think off Naruto using his Rasengan on Dotou in the first Naruto movie.)

"Sakura!" The team captain, Yamato opened the door turning her attention to the door. "We need to figure out what that sound is, Naruto isn't in his room, lets go."

She nodded and jumped out of her sleeping bag already in gear, grabbed her things and ran out to the foyer where she jumped down to the floor skipping the stairs of the jutsu-based home her sensei created strapping her sandals on with her sensei.

Their fourth squad member Sai went rogue and followed Orochimaru after the incident with Naruto's four-tail transformation.

The two exited the house and made a bee line to the source of the sound. It was not far away so they reached the area momentarily after their departure from the home.

From their spot in the forest they saw three beams of light coming from seemingly no where surrounded by different colors of chakra; one being white, one being a dark blue and one being red. From where she was standing she deducted that the light was in human form save for the multiple appendages behind them, one had a total of eight and the other two had six.

The white light and swirling of chakra as they began to fade as they seeped back into the forms of people as well as their appendages behind them. Sakura and Yamato were finally able to make out the images. The first on the left was a girl with long white hair in a flowing spiky pony tail down to her knees. She had a corset on with a yellow sash holding it together with a necklace around her neck.

The one on the right was a very tall man half a head taller than anyone here, he had sandy blonde hair that fell down to right above his eyes and swept to his right and red lines on his cheeks. He also carried a large black scroll on his back seemingly held up on it's own, But the only other feature they could find further was his black cloak that covered his whole body save for his head.

But the last was who they were most concerned about, his description was simply put blonde spiky hair, a headband that seemed to have fangs go down over his temples that read _kitsune_ across the metal, deep azure blue eyes, whisker marks, a long sleeve black shirt with red and orange flames escaping from the end with fingerless gloves. Over it he wore a tight ANBU vest rather than the usual baggy ones, orange pants and black sandals, a black Konoha headband tied to his right forearm. Along his waste was a wakizashi on his back judging from being able to see the end of the scabbard and the handle, but the most memorable was the huge grin on his face.

"Yo guys!" Naruto yelled, he ran to them and grabbed them in a tight yet quick hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you guys."

Sakura stared deeply into Naruto's eyes, he was certainly taller than before and just his aura gave off a feeling of power and protection to everyone close to him, much like their leader/Hokage Tsunade-sama.

"N-n-naruto?" They both said at the same time. Naruto nodded and smiled again.

"Yep, it's me." He replied.

"Wh-what happened?" Sakura said looking him over. Naruto's smile turned down in intensity to a smaller one.

"I'll tell you guy later, but right now we have to go after Orochimaru right, lets go!" Naruto turned around pointing in some direction and was about to jump forward when Yamato called out.

"Halt!" Naruto turned to see him fingering the ring of a kunai from it's holster ready to be pulled out and flung at the blonde. "How exactly do we know that you are Naruto? You do look a little like him but you are taller, you have a larger frame and have different clothing."

Naruto couldn't disagree with his reasoning and turned around completely. Yamato saw that after a second the other two turned back to watch the scene unfold.

"Then ask me something only I would know." Naruto said in a powerful tone seemingly ready to take on the world by itself.

Though Yamato paused his mind actually considering leaving it alone after just the tone of his voice. He turned to Sakura who was still looking at the trio, her pupils dilating.

"Sakura..." Yamato said nudging her shoulder. She turned to him and shook her head. The white-haired girl snickered quietly. Yamato explained what to do and she thought for a moment.

What could she ask that only Naruto would know… she remembered a moment and choose that was her best choice.

"What's behind Kakashi-sensei's mask?" The supposed Naruto seemed to stumble at that thought. Yamato and Sakura raising an eyebrow.

Naruto seemed to think for a moment before grinning. "A second mask." He nodded to himself seemingly agreeing with himself.

Yamato's and Sakura's eyes widen, he turned to Sakura looking for the right answer, even he's never seen the inside of his sempai's mask before, but the second mask idea sounded about right.

The mop of pink hair nodded to Yamato and they both turned to take in the blonde.

Naruto with a small smile seemingly carved into his face since it hasn't left his face yet.

"I'll tell the whole story later but right now we need to catch up with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Do you know the way Yamato-taichou." He asked turning to the ex-ANBU.

Yamato took a moment to escape from his thoughts and nodded, he turned to Sakura and when she came up with an answer nodded as well.

With a glance at all of the newly formed team they let Yamato to jump ahead and the rest jumped up and followed them.

_Elsewhere:_

The pale skinned man halted his musings as he felt the powerful chakra signature. The direction of it was far away, but what unnerved him was that was the same direction he came from after fighting off the hopeless team trying to 'rescue' their lost comrade.

He glanced around noticing the others in the room. His prized student Sasuke just finished one of his genjutsu on the newcomer… Sai was his name, while Kabuto was trying to calm the last Uchiha down.

Noticing Kabuto's waver in stance said he noticed it as well by the cause of the actual pressure or to signal to himself that he felt it as well.

Though Sasuke did not waver in the slightest, not even a change in his own heartbeat. He must not have felt it Orochimaru answered, or is he too insane to realize that that force can most likely destroy him like brushing lint off of a coat.

"Sasuke-kun, return to your quarters and we will begin training later, I must rest for now." Sasuke's glare was his answer stating that he was going to stay right there training until the sennin returned.

Orochimaru turned and left down one of the passage ways connecting to the dojo and to his own room. Sometimes Sasuke acted as a child with muscles and high ranked jutsus, but he was soon unable to continue the rant, wanting to rest after his fight with the demon wielding blonde.

_Several hours later:_

The team of five have been traveling for hours in complete silence, the new three were ahead with Naruto at the front, the girl on his left, the boy on his right, Sakura and Yamato in the back. Yamato and Sakura were able to easily figure out that Naruto's blade was indeed a wakizashi, it had a black scabbard and handle, with gold lettering that said 'kasai' which meant metamorphosis or shape shifting.

Sakura was already worried about her blonde friend. How could he have channeled all the chakra from before, and for that matter why was it red like the Kyuubi's chakra.

From what they were to figure out on the way was that Naruto introduced the two others as Keitii and Arekusandaa but he liked Are better than his whole name, Naruto explained after an attempted pronunciation. Neither of the two supposed friends of Naruto have spoken yet.

She turned to both of his other supposed friends. _'Who are you two?'_

_You will find out soon enough_

Sakura's eyes widened considerably, was that herself, telling her to wait… or was it someone else. She looked at the white haired girl she thought owned that feminine voice. _'Was that you?' _She wondered.

…_Maybe_

The Haruno's eye twitched, of course it was her, so she can telepathically speak to people, and if so was she and Naruto talking all this time? Sakura felt a pang of jealousy but quickly moved her thoughts hoping the girl heard her own thoughts and was going to point it out.

Sakura did not hear some outside giggling voice like she wished would have happened but she was pulled out of her thoughts when the sun finally rose above the horizon in the direction they were going.

They left the tree line to a more desert-like area and were now running across the surface because of the lack of trees.

Sakura's thoughts turned to their destination, and hopefully who was there with it.

'_Sasuke-kun, we're going to bring you back this time.'_

_Sakura looked around when she thought she heard a snort, but all the others eyes were focused on their direction._

"_We're getting close, I suggest we pick up the pace a little bit." Their supposed Captain seemed to have stepped down to Naruto._

_Everyone nodded and they picked up the pace, the destination was close, they could all feel it._


	2. Author's Final Notes

Dear my dear readers,

I would first like to apologize for not updating any of my stories for an extremely long time. But hopefully I can explain myself to give you some solace, after my latest chapters I just had the littlest amount of interest in it. I owe it to you all to give you my up most apologies. I can give you some good news is that I plan to start a new fic but it will be extremely unlike my other stories. This fic will be more like our own lives, more real, more technological, but I will not change much of the how the Naruto universe went until the time after they meet Sasuke for the first time in Shippuden. If you are not interested I am sorry. If you would like to take up any of my stories please message me as soon as possible.

Your's truly, WINDxNINJA


End file.
